


Superbat Lemon

by TheOneMrsRandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Lemon, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneMrsRandom/pseuds/TheOneMrsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman(uke) x Batman(seme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbat Lemon

It had started as a simple kiss that turned into more, making them end up in Bruce's bedroom. Bruce pushed Clark down on the bed and straddled him. Then he leaned down and in a husky, lust filled voice whispered into Clark's ear," I've wanted to do this since the first moment I saw your ass in those tights."  
A shiver ran up Clark's spin as Bruce whispered into his ear, making him unintentionally arch his back and rub there rising erections against each other. Bruce moaned at the connection and swooped his lips down onto Clark's rosey pink ones, putting them into a fierce yet beautiful tongue filled kiss.  
"W-we shouldn't be doing this bru-ah!", Clark started but was stopped when bruce began to kiss down his neck and let his hands roam under Clark's shirt.  
"Stop thinking and enjoy the moment, Clark.", Bruce said as he pulled Clark's shirt off and began to tease one of his nipples.  
After a while Clark could feel himself getting harder with every touch Bruce inflicted on him, and new that if Bruce did not hurry he would cum way to soon.  
"Fuck, Bruce, stop teasing and move faster!", Clark moaned loudly and Bruce complied with a devilish grin on his face.   
Bruce hurriedly pulled off the rest of his and Clark's clothes as quickly as he possibly could, then pulled a tube of lube out of the near by dresser drawer and let the slick contents pour over his fingers.  
"Just relax , Clark, it will go much faster if you do.", Bruce said as he rubbed one of the slick fingers against Clark's tense muscles before slowly inserting it in.  
Clark relax and moaned at the intrusion as Bruce added another finger, hitting his prostate repeatedly.  
"A-ah, Bruce, just get in me already!", Clark moaned loudly, withering in pleasure.  
"As you wish.", Bruce replied while removing his fingers and positioning himself at Clark's entrance.  
Bruce slow pushed in all the way to the base while giving Clark a slow, passionate kiss to distract him. Once ready, Clark wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist and moaned as a way of telling him to move. Bruce complied and started to slowly move, thrusting deep and slow while hitting the little bundle of nerves repeatedly.  
Waves of pleasure hit Clark with ever thrust but Clark was not satisfied by the pace Bruce was going," Bru-ce, f-faster!"  
Bruce complied by pulling almost all the way out then ramming back in, setting a fast pace as he stroked Clark's erection. Clark could tell that he was fastly reaching his peak with every stroke and powerful thrust, " Bruce, I-I'm g-gonna!"  
"Meet too.", bruce grunted back and with one last powerful and deep thrust, Clark released all over his and Bruce's chests while digging his fingernails into Bruce's back.  
Bruce follow soon after, leaving them both breathless and tired from their activity. Bruce slowly pulled out and laid beside Clark after he found the strength to move. Clark cuddled up next to Bruce and laid his head on Bruce's chiseled chest.  
"I love you.", Clark whispered, almost to low for Bruce to hear.  
Bruce smiled and kissed the top of Clark's head," I love you too."  
With that said the two fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep with smiles gracing their lips as they cuddled closer to each other.


End file.
